Just Another Love Story
by TDNoahFangirl
Summary: "Savannah Baker." I say irritated. "So you're this Savannah Baker Goyle talks about." He says walking in circles around me. "Yep." I confidently responded. "Intimated?" "Slightly." He said tilting his head. Post- Battle of Hogwarts Pre-Epilouge DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! Plz R and R! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for Savannah and Katilyn, which are my characters.**

I, Savannah Baker, was always there. But I blended in, usually in the background. Same grade as Harry Potter, same house, we had several classes together, but I was more of a loner. I do have my one best friend, Katilyn White. We met at Kings Cross first year.

We were delighted when we both got put in Gryffindor and had most classes with each another. She's been my best friend since and always will be. She had more friends than me, but I was okay with it.

It's after the battle of Hogwarts, and everyone has returned to finish their education. Me and Katilyn were sitting in the common room one day and she says "You know, you should try and make more friends."

"Maybe," I said fiddling with my scarf. I wasn't really shy at all; I just didn't think I should waste my time throwing myself at people, it makes me look desperate.

"I just think you should try because sometimes I wonder if you ever get lonely or depressed and it worries me and maybe if you spent more time with other people you'd get out more and have more fun and maybe you wouldn't feel as alone and single and I just want you to enjoy your life and be more confident in yourself because I don't want you to go through like a depressive stage and commit suicide and me be the best friend who had no clue and didn't even try to stop and looks like a really bad guy and-" She spoke quick-like until I interrupted her and said

"First of all, that was a run-on sentence. Second of all, I'm not depressed. And thirdly, if I try to make some new friends will you shut up and quit over-thinking it."

"Yes, thank you." She said looking relieved.

"Good. So who do you think I should try making friends with?" I said, taking a drink from the water bottle in my hand.

"Harry Potter."

I spit out my water.

"What? He's very generous!" She said.

"But I'm an outsider, does he even know who I am!?" I said.

"Yeah, he talked about you this one time, said if you might be a good recruit for the quidditch team, as a chaser. Like an alternate you know?"

"Fine, I'll try. And by the way why didn't you tell me this!?" I exclaimed.

"Ummmm, I have to go to the… Library. Yeah, umm, bye!" She got up and bolted out the door.

Then our whole conversation hit me like a rushing ocean wave.

"What did I just get myself into?" I moaned.

I'll tell you about myself before we get too far into my story. I have auburn brown, long, straight, hair, hazel eyes, and I am about average height. I am a halfblood. Simple as that.

I pulled out my iPod (From the muggle side of my family.) and shuffled my favorite playlist, and one of my favorite songs came on. (**A/N: I know muggle devices don't work at Hogwarts, but were just gonna pretend.**)

"She ain't real, she ain't won't be able to love you like I will. She is a stranger, you and I have history or don't you remember sure she's got it all, but baby is that really what you want. Bless your soul you got your head in the clouds she made a fool out of you and boy she's bringing you down. She'll make your heart melt but she's cold to the core now rumor has it she aint got your love anymore." I love this song. It's perfectly sassy and romantic in one balance. It's really inspiring, to me, at least.

The next day in Transfiguration (which I had with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.) We were told we were going to be partnered up to work on a group assignment.

Well, if I got the right partner, this could be my ticket to Harry's friendship.

"Cho Chang and Pavarti Patil." McGonagall announced.

"Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy."

"Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas." She continued down the list like this til I heard

"Hermione Granger and…" This would be my first shot.

"Katilyn White." (**A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong.")**

"Harry Potter and…" Round two.

"Lavender Brown."

"And finally Savannah Baker and…" Final chance.

"Ron Weasley." Ding, Ding, Ding!

"You're project is to write a research report on turning inanimate object to animate objects, also you must demonstrate the spell in front of the class. You have two weeks, good luck and class dismissed."

After Class I walked up to Ron.

"Hey Ron." I tried to act casual.

"Hey Savannah, It's cool that were partnered up because I don't see you around much." He said.

"Yeah," I said. "This project should be fun. So, when do you wanna start researching?" I asked

"Um, we could grab some books, meet up after my quidditch practice, and go back to the common room." He suggested.

"Sounds Good, What time does you're practice end?"

"At 6:45."

"Okay, see ya there!" I said cheerfully. I walked away.

Later at dinner, Katilyn asked me:

"So are you working with Ron today?"

"Yep, right after his quidditch practice. Are you working with Hermione today?" I said.

"No, I have to finish a divination report." She said, buttering a roll. "Remember make Friends!" she exclaimed brightly as I got up to throw away my trash and leave.

"Don't worry." I said, rolling my eyes. "I've got it under control."

"Are you sure? I could go with you if you want-" She started rush-talking again.

"It's okay! Calm down, I got it." I said, relieving her. "I promise, I'll be nice and friendly."

"Okay but give me full details as soon as you finish researching." She demanded strictly.

"Okay, mum." I said. "Can I go now?"

"Haha, very funny." She sarcastically remarked.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I walked away.

I changed into a Grey hoodie and jeans, picked up my iPod and listened to the soothing, familiar opening lyric.

"Boy don't wait don't think don't lock the door behind you run and jump into your truck and hit the gas burn some rubber up yeah you're times running out, do it now."

I sighed as I walked to the Quidditch Pitch. Here goes nothing.

**There's chapter one! That's all for now but I'll update soon!**

**Also, don't worry Draco's coming soon! He's in the next chapter. There are some ****SMALL ****hints of Savannah/Ron. But Romione will reign supreme! There will also be Hinny. **

**The songs in this chapter are **

**Rumor Has It- Adele**

**Crying On a Suitcase- Casey James**

**Please Review your thoughts and comments positive and critiques! Thanks and Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

I made it to the Quidditch Pitch and took off my headphones. Ron flew past me and waved. I smiled back. He landed and walked over to the locker rooms with Harry. I leaned up against a post when Ginny Weasley came up to me.

"Hey." She said. "Are you Savannah?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Cool! Ron mentioned you today. Something about a transfiguration project?" She said.

"Yeah, were going back to the common room to work on it." I said.

Just then, Ron and Harry walked out.

"Hi Savannah." Harry said.

"Hey Harry." I responded with a small wave.

"How are you?" He asked, attempting to be polite.

"Good, you?"

"Great."

Hermione walked up behind Ron and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said.

"Mione?" He asked.

"Correct!" She said. He turned around and kissed her.

"Awww!" Me and Ginny cooed simultaneously.

Harry laughed. "Do you guys know how many times I tried to set you two up in 7 years?"

They both blushed.

"Alright we should be heading back if we ever want to start." Ron said.

"Yeah, let's go." We turned around and left the pitch.

"So what books did you get?" Hermione asked.

"I got "_Transfiguration: More difficult spells_ _and information behind them._" I said.

"I got _Inanimate to animate: basics and information_." Ron said.

"Both good selections." Hermione said, being the bookworm she is.

Suddenly, the whole group stops.

"Malfoy." Harry says menacingly.

"Potter." Draco says, also, menacingly. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want Malfoy." Ginny says.

"Nothing, but I still hate you all." He says.

"Just go, Malfoy." Ron responds obviously bothered.

"Shut it Weasley." Malfoy responds.

"Oh my God, Draco just shut. Up." I finally said, annoyed.

"What's this Potter? Get yourself a new girlfriend?" Malfoy smirked.

"No!" Ginny shouts, defensive of her obvious crush.

"Wait a second." Malfoy says taking a step forward. "What's your name?"

"Savannah Baker." I say irritated.

"So you're this Savannah Baker Goyle talks about." He says walking in circles around me.

"Yep." I confidently responded. "Intimated?"

"Slightly." He said tilting his head.

Ron laughed, Harry snickered.

"Not surprising. Looking at you."

"Ohhhhh!" Ron and Harry shouted. Malfoy shot them a glare.

"Dude, she makes you look about as scary as Neville." Hermione said.

This time I was the one that laughed.

Draco huffed and walked away.

"This isn't the end!" He called over his shoulder.

We waited until he rounded the corner to burst out laughing. Ron doubled over, Harry leaned against the wall, Hermione and Ginny were nearly in tears, and I was rolling on the floor.

"That was bloody brilliant Savannah." Ron said between gasps from breath.

"Yeah, most people are scared out of their minds of Malfoy." Ginny said.

"Why?" I said.

"Not even 'Mione can figure that out." Ron chuckled.

"True." Hermione said, still in tears.

"Okay we need to head back it's almost 7:00 now." Ron said.

We got back to the common room and Ron and I started studying. We sat there for a while just silently flipping through our books, taking notes, when I yawned and looked at the clock.

"Oh my God, Ron, it's 12:00!" I said shaking him.

"Oh, guess I didn't keep track of time." He said groggily.

"Great Ron, I have to get at least 8 hours of sleep!" I said panicking.

"Calm down, you're acting as crazy as Hermione!" Ron said, trying to calm me down.

"I guess you're right." I said, calming down. "Well, goodnight."

"Night." He said as I walked up the stairs.

I walked into my room and saw Katilyn waiting anxiously.

"Gosh Katilyn, did you wait up on me." I said.

"Yep, now tell me everything." She said. I rolled my eyes.

I started to change into pajamas, and said:

"Well, we met up at the pitch, and on the way back we ran into Draco Malfoy-"

"Wait, you saw _the_ Draco Malfoy." She interrupted.

"Yeah." I said.

"OMG! Did you freak?" She asked me.

"Why would I?"

"Because he's the hottest guy! Like EVER." She exaggerated.

"Actually, I completely dissed him."

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

"Shhhh! Yeah, he was being a jerk face so we told him he was about as scary as Neville." I said laughing at the memory.

"Whatever, let's just go to bed." She said.

We laid in silence until she said: "And you don't think he's cute at all."

"Nope." I said.

The next morning at Breakfast I was surprised when I heard an oddly familiar voice say:

"Hey Savannah."

"Ron?" I said turning to the boy and his two best friends sitting next to me.

"Yeah, when do you wanna meet today?" He said.

"How about after dinner?" I asked.

"I can't, Date with Hermione." He said, smiling at the red-head next to him.

"Oh, okay. How about tomorrow, Lunch?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said.

"See ya." I said.

"Bye."

As I was walking back to the common room, Katilyn said. "I saw you and Ron talking! Spill it."

"We were talking about when to meet up to study." I said. "That's all."

"Oh." She said, slightly disappointed.

"Well I gotta go." I said, walking towards Potions.

"Bye!" She said over-cheerfully.

I bumped into someone as I turned around and looked up to see Malfoy.

I scowled.

"Uh, Sorry." He said, offering me a hand to help me up.

"Draco Malfoy, apologizing, oh my gosh the apocalypse is coming!" I said mock covering my head.

"Haha." He said.

"So what's got you all nice?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said coldly.

"Well then I take that back, someone's in a funk." I said.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" He shouted.

"Aww, Draco doesn't wanna talk about his feelings." I said. He gave me a look.

"Seriously Draco, tell me!" I said.

"No!" He said.

"Fine, but you'll tell me one day." I said.

"No, I won't." He said.

"That's what you think."

"You're kinda creepy sometimes, you know."

"I get that a lot." I said.

**There's chapter two!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is bad, I didn't really have any ideas for this, so I'm just gonna wing it. Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP HPHPHPHPHPHP**

I lay on my bed, writing my potions report. I was meeting Ron in the common room at 12, during lunch period. I looked at my watch: 11:55. I got up and swapped my jeans for sweatpants and a grey and navy hoodie. I walked downstairs at 11:59 to see Ron already standing there.

"Hey." I said brightly.

"Hey, how are you?" He replied.

"Great, you?" I asked politely.

"Good thanks. So you ready to study." He asked sarcastically.

"As ready as any normal student would be."

We walked to the library, until we ran into Draco. Again. How does this keep happening?

"You again." Draco snarled.

"Why do we keep running into each other?" I said. "I've already seen you 3 times and I met you yesterday!"

"I don't mean to ruin your conversation but we," He said motioning to us, "have work to do."

We walked on and I let my shoulder bump Draco's shoulder as I walked forwards. He growled.

"Watch your back you filthy Gryffindor." He said. I laughed.

"Well that was a joyful talk." Ron said after we walked away.

"Yeah, no kidding." I mumbled.

We sat there, comparing notes and reading.

"So, I found this formula about what goes on when you're casting the spell. It seems really complicated." He said.

I took the paper and looked at the words.

"This will take weeks. We'll have to decipher this and put it in an easier to read essay." I said.

"We could always ask Hermione." Ron suggested.

"No we cannot just ask Hermione!" I said, whacking him in the arm with my textbook.

"Well you're basically Hermione yourself." He said, smirking at me.

"Shut up!" I said, smiling.

"Yep definitely like Hermione." He said, I smiled and laughed.

"So, anyways, this will take a while but if we do it right it's a guaranteed O. Are you up for it Ronald Weasley?" I said.

"Bring it on." He smiled.

I looked at my watch, 12:50.

"Wow, 12:50 already. Time flies, guess I better go. See ya Ron." I said, turning to walk away.

"See ya Savannah, oh and one thing." He said. I turned around.

"Hermione would never wear sweatpants."

I grinned.

Later on, I was walking to Dinner and saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Oh great not again." I muttered.

Of course he heard me. He spun around.

"Savannah?" He asked.

"No Malfoy, Dean Thomas." I said rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"How does this happen?" He asked.

"Maybe it's not us running into each other, but now that we know each other we just recognize each other more often." I said.

He pondered this for a second and said "I guess that makes sense."

There was a very awkward silence.

"So, um." I said.

"So."

"Christmas is soon." I said.

"Yeah, are you going home for the holidays next Friday?" He asked.

"Well, um, it depends." I said.

"On what?"

"Well, you see," MY throat started choking up and my eyes watered.

His eyes grew wide. "Shh! What's wrong did I say something?" He asked frantically.

"No, it's just." I said.

"You can tell me, I promise, it will be safe with me."

"My parents are abusive."

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You're the only one who knows." I said.

"I won't tell a soul. Promise." He said, giving me a comforting hug.

"Thanks Draco."

"Savannah." I heard Harry call.

Me and Draco sprung apart awkwardly.

"Um, see ya Savannah." He said then speed-walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. I had just taken note that Hermione and Ron were with Harry.

"Um." I said, nervously. "Come here." I dragged them into the nearest broom closet.

"Draco and I were talking about if we were going home for Christmas and I told him..." I took a deep breath.

"Told him what?" Hermione asked.

"That my parents are abusive."

All their faces went pale.

"Please don't tell anybody." I begged.

"Why on earth would we do that?" Harry said. "We're your friends."

That lifted me right up.

_Friends._

"Thank you so much you guys." I said bear-hugging them.

"No Problem and I could always write to my mum and ask her if you could stay at the Burrow with me, Hermione, and Harry." Ron said.

"Ron that would mean the world to me. Thanks." I said. Giving him another bear hug.

"No problem. Now let's go get dinner." Ron said. "I'm starving."

"When are you not hungry Ron?" Hermione said laughing.

We laughed and talked while walking to the Great Hall, but I kept zoning out because I couldn't keep my mind off the fact that I had done it. I had finally made friends.

**Awww! Sweet ending! I also put in a little Savannah/Draco action!**

**Thanks for Reading and Following!**

**Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated last. I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or anything else.**

**Page break- HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP- Page break **

So Christmas Break came faster than the blink of an eye. Ron had invited me, Harry, and Hermione to spend Christmas at the burrow with his family.

The ride back to England had been uneventful.

But when we finally arrived at Kings Cross, I noticed a familiar platinum blonde haired boy at the platform.

"Draco." I called.

He spun around.

"Savannah." He said smirking. "Finally find some who would take in your huge ego for the holidays."

"You're calling me the one with huge ego." I said, raising an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes.

"The Weasleys took me in." I said.

"Ah, the crazies." He said. "Makes more sense."

"Shut up." I said shoving him.

"See you around, crazy." He said walking away.

"Later, conceited." I said giggling slightly.

Wait a second, did I just giggle.

**Page Break- HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP—Page Break**

Got out of Platform 9 ¾ to see the Weasleys waiting for us.

"Hello Harry dear. Hermione, how are you sweetie."

"Wonderful." She said grinning.

"And you must be Savannah." She said. I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you dear."

"This is Percy, Bill, and Charlie." He said motioning to 3 other redheads.

"These are my other brothers, Fred and George." **(Yes, I'm making Fred be alive.)**He said pointing to two obvious Weasley who looked completely identical.

"You two…" I said.

"Twins." I got cut off.

"Cool." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Said Fred.

He opened his arms for a hug and George did the same.

"No no, I'm good." I said.

"Aw, come on." They said.

"Fine." I said. We hugged.

"Well that was…"

"Awkward" They cut me off simultaneously.

"Do you always answer at the same time?" I asked.

"Yes." They said together.

I laughed.

**Page Break—HPHPHPHPHPHPHP—Page Break **

Christmas morning came quickly. I was pleasantly surprised to know that everyone in the Weasley family had got me a present.

From Bill I had gotten a broom polishing set, From Charlie some honeydukes sweets, From Percy a book called _the ministry of magic: history_. The twins gave me some fake wands and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Ron had given me a chocolate frog, a cauldron cake, and a green quill with a pack of colored inks. From Hermione a book called _Hogwarts: Basic facts_, and finally Harry had given me a golden charm bracelet with 4 charms. A Lion for Gryffindor, a ginger colored heart from Ron, a little book from Hermione, and a lightning bolt from Harry.

"Aw, I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Now come on," George said standing up. "Time for an annual game of Quidditch."

We went outside and picked captains finally setting on Harry and Fred.

Harry picked first eyeing Ron and George.

"Erm, George." He said.

"How dare you." Fred said. "I'll take Bill."

"Hermione." Harry said.

"Ron."

Harry glared at him.

"Charlie."

"Then I guess I'll take future Mrs. Fred Weasley." He said smirking at me.

"Yeah right." I snickered.

"That hurt, Savannah." He said with mock pain.

I laughed and He smiled. I grabbed my broom and walked over to Fred, Ron, Bill, and Percy.

"So what's the plan?" Bill said.

"Harry tells me Savannah is a good chaser." Ron says.

"Well we're short 1 so we'll have Ron as Keeper, Savannah as Chaser, Bill and Percy as beaters and me as seeker." Fred said.

"Works for me." I said.

We got on our broom as Mrs. Weasley released the Snitch, and the bludgers. She threw the quaffle up and I caught it, getting glares from Charlie.

She blew her whistle and I took off, clutching the quaffle. I flew towards Hermione who was the keeper and shot at the ring, and scored.

I barely had time to celebrate before almost getting hit by a bludger; I turned to George who was grinning. Luckily Bill came up and hit it back.

"Thanks." I said.

He nodded. I noticed Harry whizzing around and knew he had spotted the snitch. I turned around and motioned for Fred to go after him.

I kept stealing the quaffle and ended up scoring 200 points! I wonder what was taking Fred and Harry so long. I had been super excited but then I heard, "Harry caught the Snitch!" I turned to Mr. Weasley who was keeping score. He nodded, confirming the rumor. But then he announced.

"The final score is 170 to 200. Fred wins!"

I whizzed to the ground and squeezed my team.

After we had all landed and sat in a circle drinking pumpkin juice. Ron said to me

"I didn't know you had that in you." I thought about it, I had scored 200 points, if I hadn't of scored we would've lost.

"Yeah, me either." Charlie said. "You got me good girl."

"I knew you were good," he said. "But I didn't know you were that good.

"Bloody brilliant." George said.

"Agreed." Ginny said.

I blushed at all the compliments.

"You know, our quidditch team lost a chaser in the battle. You interested?" He said.

"Well duh!" I said excitedly.

I ran out of pumpkin juice.

"Hey, I'm going to get some more juice. I'll be right back." I said.

I walked in the house and saw Mr. Weasley in the kitchen.

"Ah, Savannah, you got a package." He said.

I froze. Who would send me anything? "Who from?" I asked.

"Don't know, I didn't check." He responded.

"Ok, where is it?"

"In the front room." He said.

I walked into the room and picked up the package.

I looked at the return address.

"MALFOY MANNER!" I exclaimed.

"Everything ok?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said.

I opened it and saw a Slytherin pillowcase. I rolled my eyes.

I read the letter.

_Dear Crazy,_

_Merry Christmas! I had to send this to you. I saw it and you immediately came to mind. Hope you enjoy it._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco._

I chuckled at his sarcasm.

I carried it up to my room and went back outside.

After hours of talking and eating Me, Ginny, and Hermione went up to our room.

I picked up my new quill, ink, and some parchment.

_Dear Mr. Conceited,_

_I don't have anything for you. Now you made me feel bad! I'll find something and give it to you later. Anyways, thanks. Even though the sarcasm was a little overboard… anyways merry Christmas to you to. Hope your parents are fine and stuff. Catch you later stupid._

_Sincerely,_

_Savannah_

I sat the quill and ink down and folded it up. I got my owl, Cooper, and told him.

"Malfoy Manner, boy with icy platinum blonde hair."

He looked at me and I knew he got the message.

I lay down and thought about this year. In just two months I had become friends with legends, spent Christmas with the Weasleys, and become a chaser on the quidditch team.

_How do you like me now? _I thought.

And with that I dozed off.

**There's that! Chapter 4! I'm going to try and update more. Hope you like this.**

**Please review all comments! Thanks!**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
